


继母

by canlloveyou



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 00:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canlloveyou/pseuds/canlloveyou
Summary: 警告：三千字爽文，爽就完事儿了，忍辱负重继母鳕，乱伦多p肯威家。





	继母

康纳知道这个家不对劲，从第一次进家他就知道了。母亲死后，他的监护人就只能是从未见过面的父亲，而这个父亲，海尔森·肯威看起来冷漠又疏离。父亲抱着肩，挑剔地看他，好像在评判他是否配做自己的儿子，倒是爷爷爱德华兴奋极了，捧着孙子的脸左看右看，嚷嚷着要买这个买那个。  
然后他们把他带回了家，在那处肃静古朴的深宅里，十六岁的康纳第一次见到了他的继母，谢伊，一个安静的，眼上有疤的Omega，看见继子时，便温和地笑了笑。  
康纳喜欢他，喜欢吃他做的早饭，也喜欢听他用拿柔和的嗓子说话，喜欢他在自己出门前给自己加的衣服，喜欢他的絮叨，也喜欢他小心地问自己在学校过的怎么样。康纳永远不明白，为什么谢伊这样温柔又善良的人，会嫁给海尔森那个天天不着家，说起话来颐指气使的混蛋。海尔森是个挑剔的人，不管谢伊做什么饭，他都要嫌弃一番，不管康纳考什么成绩回来，得到的都是冷嘲热讽，就连嬉皮笑脸的爱德华也在他那里碰了不少钉子。康纳在心里排斥父亲，幸好家里还有这样好的继母与永远笑嘻嘻的爷爷，日子也还算过的下去。  
谢伊怎么忍得了海尔森呢？绰绰怪事！  
康纳甚至怀疑海尔森经常家暴谢伊，因为偶然他晚上醒来，可能会听见压抑着啜泣的声音，第二天早上，谢伊的手臂上，脖子上，可能会多一些淤青。然而无论康纳怎么问，继母都拒绝回答任何问题，只是用那双母鹿一样清澈的眼睛无辜地看着康纳。而且谢伊几乎不出门，好像他出门都需要得到准许一样，每次都要近乎卑微地询问海尔森自己能不能出去，有时还得有爱德华跟着。可是谢伊从来不发脾气，也不让康纳有意见。  
“对你爸爸好点。”他总这么说。可康纳的怒气却与日俱增。  
直到某天晚上，他爬起来喝水，看见父亲的卧室门没有关紧，门缝里透出一丝微光。他听见谢伊低低的哭声与哀求声，听见谢伊在求某人“放过他”。  
康纳慢慢凑过去，却从门缝看见了令人震惊的一幕。他看见继母赤身裸体，被夹在两个人中间，一上一下的晃动着，满脸泪水，哭的话都说不清，而正欺凌他的不是别人，居然是海尔森与爱德华。  
康纳一下子懵了，眼睁睁地看着继母被父亲与爷爷同时奸淫着。谢伊的一条腿被高高抬起，康纳也得以看到他腿间那个饱受蹂躏的艳红的肉穴，正被父亲与爷爷的阴茎同时贯穿，水声连绵，爱德华正舔弄着他胸口嫣红的乳尖，咬出一块块青紫，海尔森依旧一脸冷淡，在后面支撑住谢伊的身体，两个人配合默契，交互着操进谢伊柔软的身体，让他无时无刻不被快感折磨。谢伊啜泣着大分着双腿，喃喃自语着“不要了”“求求你们”之类的话。他的胸口乃至脖颈都是情潮导致的大片潮红，被爱德华吮吸过的乳尖在昏暗的灯光下闪着水光，下面的肉穴更是被操的堆积了白沫，像是被撑大到极致一样勉强吞吃着两根阴茎，小腹甚至能看见明显的活动着的凸起。  
“不要再弄了……”康纳听见他哭哭啼啼地哀求，“真的不行了……不行了……”  
“再忍忍嘛，”爱德华诱哄着他，“听话，这次让我们爽了，我就带你出门玩。”  
谢伊哽咽着点点头。  
“要让我们爽也很难啊，”海尔森狡猾地说，谢伊吓得打了个哆嗦，“试试看，今晚你能不能被我们一起灌满？你哭什么，这不是你自己选择的生活吗？你想让连恩活着，那你就得用你自己赔偿我们，身体可以被肯威家任意玩弄，这可是你自己的原话。”  
“我知道……”谢伊哭着说，“可是……啊！太深了……”  
“很快就好了，”爱德华加快了速度，胡乱地插着他，“马上了。”  
康纳愣愣地看着这场扭曲的性爱盛宴步入高潮，看见爱德华与海尔森越操越狠，谢伊被弄的大哭不止，一会儿喊疼一会儿喊深，终于被这对父子射了一肚子。  
康纳打了个寒颤，知道自己裤裆已经鼓了起来。他似乎没有底气再进去指责谁，刚想悄悄溜走，却听见海尔森慵懒的声音：“怎么，看了半天，不打算一起来吗？”  
下一刻，门开了，爱德华拽着他让他走进来。谢伊震惊地看着他，然后表情很快变成了惶恐。  
“别……”Omega无力地哀求着，“他还是个孩子，求你们……”  
“他姓肯威。”海尔森冷酷无情地说。  
爱德华把康纳推到了谢伊面前：“你看看，这孩子硬的多难受，你不该帮帮他？”  
康纳知道自己应该立刻走掉，或者与父亲爷爷大吵一架，可是他没有，他鬼迷心窍的解开裤链，把已经勃起的阴茎亮给继母。他做贼心虚，呐呐地说着些混蛋话，说他难受，说他也想让继母帮帮忙。  
谢伊的眼睛里有深深的失望，最终还是屈服下来，张开嘴把继子的阴茎吞进嘴里。康纳爽的大声叫喊出来，继母为自己吸鸡巴的场景更是刺激的不行。爱德华淫笑着在后面抠弄着谢伊的穴，抠出许多复杂的液体。康纳听见爷爷说了许多淫词浪语，嘲笑谢伊淫荡，不要脸，吃继子的鸡巴，屁股松的像个从业十几年的老婊子。海尔森则一直靠着床头，饶有兴趣地欣赏这出表演。  
终于，康纳一个没忍住，一下子射在谢伊喉咙里，谢伊措手不及被他的精液呛了一口，呛到从鼻子里流出来一些。康纳手忙脚乱地给他拍背，倒水给他喝，连声道歉。继母只是抬眼瞥了他一眼。康纳知道谢伊已经恨上自己，心里难受极了。可是看着谢伊咳到眼角发红的模样，他又硬了。  
爱德华帮忙掰开谢伊的双腿，嬉笑着鼓励孙子在继母身上交出处男之身。谢伊又开始哀声祈求，也不知道是在求谁，只说自己不行了，今天被操的太多，穴都肿了，疼得很。康纳低头看看那饱经蹂躏的穴，气喘如牛，情不自禁地扶着阴茎，操了进去。谢伊一下子哭出声，连声叫疼。可是康纳哪儿还有理智在，抱住那具柔软的身体，本能地狂操乱插起来，他力气大，操的谢伊的身体一跳一跳，哭声断断续续。继母的哭声反而更催发了他的情欲，叫他低下头学着爱德华的样子啃咬起继母的胸部。爱德华还在旁边怂恿他叫谢伊妈妈。“你看，你都吃了人家的奶了。”爱德华说。康纳晕晕乎乎，果真叫了几声妈妈，不料谢伊听了，反倒哭的更凶了。  
海尔森一直没吭声。康纳知道他还在看，在欣赏。  
“疼啊……”谢伊哭着，“快停下吧，康纳，求你了……别操了，我受不了了。”  
“怎么会呢，”海尔森的声音低沉地萦绕在房间里，“你是最好的婊子，你什么都受得住。”  
终于，康纳大叫着射了进去，射到了谢伊的身体深处，让他有点担心谢伊会不会怀上他的孩子。不过要是谢伊怀上了，也不算坏事，康纳觉得自己和爱德华，和海尔森都不一样，他比他们更好，对谢伊更温柔，更得谢伊喜欢。他就是谢伊的救星。  
即便他和他们一样，也把可怜的谢伊强奸到大哭。  
谢伊的身体一抖一抖，对射进来的精液照单全收。占有他的男人又多了一个。  
康纳喘息着拔出来，不知所措，爱德华指引着他再次把阴茎递到继母嘴边，好让谢伊张开红肿的嘴唇，用那粉色的舌头舔干净上面的阴茎与淫水。康纳有些愧于去看他的眼睛，因为谢伊的眼神看起来如此绝望。  
这时海尔森行动起来，从后面按住谢伊，再次操了进去。这次谢伊哭都没哭，身子激烈的抖了一下便恢复了平静，任由海尔森肆意妄为。爱德华在谢伊身上蹭着自己的阴茎，谢伊抬起手为他撸动着，然后回过脸来看着康纳。  
“你还要吗？”他麻木地问。康纳瑟缩了一下，知道自己背叛了谢伊。海尔森操的毫不留情，爱德华也伸手在谢伊身上乱揉乱掐，这情景看起来像是一群饿狼在撕咬一只可怜的小羊羔的柔软的腹部。  
康纳羞愧难当。可他心里又隐隐的高兴。有了第一次就会有第二次，康纳可以永久的分一杯羹了。  
终于，这一切都结束了。谢伊瘫软在床上，双腿大张，里面流出一滩精液。海尔森并不留恋，起身去洗澡，倒是爱德华取了毛巾给可怜的Omega擦了擦，又指挥康纳取了膏药给他涂上。  
谢伊不再说话。康纳知道，自己与他已经完蛋了。康纳不再是那个需要呵护的孩子，他就是个帮凶。  
“对不起。”康纳小声说。谢伊的眼珠微微晃动了一下，然后康纳便一头扎进他怀里，撒娇似的抱住了他。  
过了许久，才听见谢伊一声叹息，然后反手抱住了继子。


End file.
